youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Casimus Prime
Casimus Prime is an American YouTuber who started his channel in 2009. He is very unknown in the YouTube review community, but still does it for hobby. History Casimus opened his channel in 2009 with the intention of only commenting and favoriting videos. His first video was uploaded a month later with a review and channel intro. From 2009 to early 2013, Casimus Prime's videos were filmed and uploaded using a $30 Logitech webcam. From 2013 to the present, Casimus used the webcam built into his MacBook Pro to film videos. From the channel's inception until 2012, Casimus Prime reviewed toys, collectibles, and movies. He would introduce tech reviews in 2010 with a thoughts on video of the first iPad and a review of the 4th generation iPod Touch that following December. In 2012, Casimus started giving predictions for WWE pay per view events, starting with WrestleMania XXVIII. In 2011, Casimus shot a few videos titled "A Day With Prime", in which he would film himself in his personal life. Only two of these videos were ever uploaded. From 2009 to early 2010, Casimus shot his videos with his webcam pointing to his chest. In July 2010, Casimus shot a video review of an episode of Ed Edd n Eddy and his identity was revealed to his viewers for the first time. However, he had met fans of his at BotCon 2010 a month prior who also witnessed the revealing of his identity. Casimus initially said he would not reveal it, but decided to when setting up his webcam for a video. Personal life Casimus Prime has stated his YouTube name comes from his first name (Casey) combined with Optimus Prime and it was his childhood nickname created by him and his best friend. He has stated in "Getting To Know A....Fan" videos that he lives in south Florida, but refuses to state which city for protection reasons. He is also a medically retired hockey player. His favorite NHL team is the Anaheim Ducks. He has also been to select concerts, his favorite band being Bon Jovi. Casimus is also an Apple fanboy. Casimus was a friend of Rimfyre before his death in 2012. Rimfyre had stated that he hoped Casimus would attend more conventions because he enjoyed meeting him. Casimus is also personal friends with FIlmakerMike on Facebook and Instagram. Casimus also is a friend of SSJAutobot on Instagram and PSN. In 2011, Casimus was the co-host of a podcast with EndofLineReviews. Casimus met Sean Long, a famous toy reviewer, in 2010 at BotCon. He has stated he would like to meet him again if given the chance. Videos Casimus Prime's opening phrase in his videos is "What is up, YouTube? Casimus Prime here back at you with another video". His closing phrase is "I guess that's about it. Later guys, I am outta here". Casimus records videos of the following: Reviews Casimus Prime reviews various things from toys, movies/DVDs, music albums, technology, and certain clothing garments. Most of his reviews end with him stating how much he paid for a product and where he acquired it. In his Ed Edd n Eddy DVD review, he asked watchers to please stop sending him messages regarding selling the DVDs. Unboxings Casimus Prime will record videos of him unboxing a product that he either purchased online, or at retail. His unboxings cover the packaging, the removal of the product, and an occasional hands on opinion. Various items Casimus has unboxed include movies, collectibles, and t-shirts. Thoughts On On occasion, Casimus will make a video regarding his thoughts on a certain topic. Such examples included his opinion on Tron: Legacy, the ending of the 2015 WWE Royal Rumble, and Steve Carrell leaving The Office. Taste Test Casimus will showcase a food or drink item and taste it on camera. He will state what the item tastes like and if he would recommend it. His most recent taste tests have been of Mountain Dew Dewshine and UP2U gum. Top 10 Starting in 2018, Casimus started filming Top 10 list videos. He got the idea from WatchMojo. To date, he has filmed and uploaded 6 Top 10 list videos. Trailer Reactions Casimus will record himself watching a movie trailer for the first time and give his immediate thoughts. His most controversial was his video of his reaction to Jodie Whittaker as the 13th Doctor. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers